Discomfort in an around the surface of the eyes, known as ocular surface discomfort, is an undesirable and irritating affliction affecting many people. Such discomfort can result in loss of productivity, distraction, and unhappiness in sufferers. Ocular surface discomfort may result from dry eyes, lack of blinking the eye, computer vision syndrome (CVS), allergies, airborne eye irritants, environmental factors, and so on.
Dry eyes occur when tears generated by glands near the eye are not of the correct quality or quantity to lubricate the eye. Dry eyes can be caused by problems in the eye and the eye's surrounding glands or a lack of blinking the eye. Symptoms of dry eyes include dryness, stinging, burning, scratchiness, redness, and a gritty feeling on the surface of the eye.
Lack of blinking the eye generally occurs when a person is attentive and concentrating on a task. For example, a person is attentive and concentrating on a task when they are working at a computer, reading, driving, watching a television or theater screen, looking through a microscope, and so on. A lack of blinking prevents lubricating tear film, a layer of fluid that bathes and lubricates the eye, from spreading across the surface of the eye, which may result in the dry eye symptoms describe above. Allergens, airborne eye irritants, and other environmental factors may also cause ocular discomfort.
Computer vision syndrome refers to a condition in which a person experiences one or more ocular symptoms resulting from operation of a computer and looking at a computer screen. CVS may be caused by a lack of blinking the eye while looking at a computer screen. CVS may also occur because of an increase in ocular surface area exposed to evaporation while looking at a computer screen. For example, more ocular surface area is exposed to evaporation when viewing a computer screen than in a reading position. An increase in the ocular surface area exposed to evaporation may alter the tear film in the eye, thus leading to ocular discomfort. Symptoms of CVS include eyestrain or eye fatigue, dry eyes, burning eyes, sensitivity to light, blurred vision, headaches, and pain in the shoulders, back, or neck.
As described above, ocular surface discomfort has many sources and many symptoms. A device that relieves or prevents sources or symptoms of eye discomfort and protects the eye from environmental factors would be desirable.